User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Four Swords Adventure I dont think youve played this game if i remember right from your user page but basicly it is split up in to levels (8 areas with 3 levels in each) i am starting a project of making and improving the articles of these areas (saying what weapons, bosses, enemys can be found). They are only places like lake hylia in Death Moutain in name only and i believe should have there own article but then again your the boss and if you think other wise then i cant argue. Oni Dark Link 19:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) o yeah that vote thing... that could be a problem Oni Dark Link 19:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ps i know your not The Boss around here but i said out of respect because your such a good editor Oni Dark Link 21:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) i am going to add to these articles starting tomarrow night at the latest dont worry t14 Oni Dark Link 10:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Gonna need your help New wiki logo I made a new logo for this wiki. In fact, it is the same one, but a master sword has been added. I noticed you deleted it, but since I'm not an admin I can't replace the current one by myself, so I just uploaded it to show it to any admin. If you like and you know how to replace the logo, you should do it. --Mr Alex 22:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Medicine Shop Pictures Unruly User He is STILL throwing a hissy fit, even look at the message he left on his user page--Shade Link 12:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Name Change Sorry Sorry. I was trying to apply a template to that page, but I messed up. Toonami Reactor 16:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) } template on top and make a new discussion on the articles for deletion page.}} Thank You. Toonami Reactor 16:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Redlinks and } The red links are due to a bug with Shared Help, which is why all the help pages are gone. Wikia staff know about it and are working on fixing it. As for the } thing, I've added new code to the template so that } is an optional field, meaning it will only show up when it is specified. Hopefully this will work, I briefly tested it and it seemed to work.--Richardtalk 17:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) You read my mind Black Block Vote rigging I got a suggestion to get rid of the vote riggers. Anybody have Outlook Express or anything that shows your emails? whenever a page is edited by anybody, whether user or anonymous, the computer records it and places it as an email. save the temple of courage voting emails, that way, when it says Temple of courage has been edited by anonymous user(IP numbers), and you find the number AGAIN in your email for the same week, you can block their IP. Don't hesitate to ask if you do not get what i mean.--Shade Link 12:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) At least we both have ideas =D--Shade Link 12:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Darn it!--Shade Link 15:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) This is Bad, very BAD AK somebody just vandalized my user home page! It's bad. Theres swearing and they added EAT in big letters, this is bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User:Ccbermanzzpedia Thanks! User:Ccbermanzzpedia I think Bot That's an awesome idea, but kind of sudden. Bots are pretty hard to perfect. It's probrably gonna take more time then you thought.Xepscern Well, I like the idea, and if you can get it to work, then I suport doing it. Just make sure most of the staff is fine with.Xepscern Talk bubble Hy!I didn´t know that you can have just one talk bubble.Well,I will chose Zelda phoenix as my "primary" talk bubble. But I have problems with this Bubble.Can you help me? P.S. Is there a limit of pictures that you can download and userboxes that you can make?:-)User:Zelda phoenix Vandal... Maybe Image Formatting Hey, I found a screenshot of the sprit tracks phantom, but I don't know how to format it with the rest of the text. It would be appreciated if you teach me how, or put it on the Phantom Guardian page yourself. Thanks. AwesomeGuy I can't think of a title "Recurring" ALttPNav Hi! lawlz, I looked up Kaizers Orchestra, just to see . They're pretty cool although I can't understand half of it. I like Maestro. And I know now that Mowinckel (sp?) is a song. xD And I'm not supposed to be on her, so I'll go now. Bye! Oh, and why so serious? xD Xicera 00:34, 1 May 2009 (UTC) We need to talk Umm. Hey, im the guy who uploaded the Dark Link Triforce image, and I wanna no how to do external instead. Thanks. Dark Fierce Deity is out. Peace! 16:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Would You Mind Sorry! I'm really sorry for going over the Fan art limit on my user page. Thanks for letting me know that I broke the rules.--Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 20:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Wikia Oops sorry, I put the "$3" variable back in MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, which makes a signature. I've set it so that the welcomes will always be by me.--Richardtalk 23:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Talk Bubble Ehhh Hate To Be The Bearer Of Bad News